


Mami and I: Our Secret Friends

by silangmalaya



Series: Mami and I [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silangmalaya/pseuds/silangmalaya
Summary: One morning walk lead us to spill our weird little secrets.
Series: Mami and I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691557





	Mami and I: Our Secret Friends

_Angono, Rizal | 1984_

I peek through the opening into the narrow hallway at the end of the landing upstairs, trying to catch a glimpse of the life-sized figures lined on one side. I have been busy sweeping the wooden floors in the other rooms, but I can’t help but check this _particular_ hallway every time I pass by.

I whip my head around, checking for anyone. The coast is clear.

I lean the broom on the side of the wall adjacent to the hallway’s entry. Finally, I get a better look at them as I step in. The tall, life-sized religious figures: some made of clay, others made of bronze, maybe even gold. Who knows what ancient treasure this house holds. A few steps ahead, in the middle of the long line of statues, gleaming in all her glory, I see the top of her white veil gracefully cascading down to meet the rest of her light blue robe in infinite beauty and stillness.

A shy smile reaches my lips as I close the space between us. I can finally talk to her again—

“Menggay!”

I freeze and whip my head back to the entryway. The voice came as an echo from downstairs and it is Ante Bet’s.

“Tapos ka na ba diyan sa itaas? Kailangan pang magwalis dito sa kusina,”

My lips screw shut into a pout and show it to the beautiful figure in front of me.

“Mamaya na lang po siguro, may gagawin pa po kasi ako eh.” I speak to her softly.

“Menggay!”

“Opo, pababa na po.” I answer in a bright voice.

I smile apologetically to her and to all the other figures by her side.

The only time I peel my eyes from them is when I reach the entryway. I pick up the broom and make my way downstairs.

The afternoon passes: sweep the floor in the living room, sweep the floor in the dining room, sweep the floor in the kitchen, have merienda, wash the dishes after merienda, sweep the floor in the kitchen again — because of our Maldita Princess, a poor excuse for a cousin, spilled the full sack of rice all over the formerly swept floor because, “Bakit ba kayo nakikain at nakikitira dito sa 'min? ‘Di ninyo naman bahay 'to!” — and on top of all this, there’s homework. A lot more homework.

Finally, in the late afternoon, the house settles and the call to my name is unheard. I take a shower after all of it, a quick refresher before I work on my assignments. But before I could do that… there is something I still _needed_ to do.

I untangle my towel hat and step out of the small room that Ate and I share, which is found right by the kitchen and dining area. I peer out for anyone; Ate, Maldita Princess, Ante Bet, Baby JR?

I scan the area. No one’s around.

This is my chance.

When the coast is clear, in hastened steps, I make my way upstairs as swiftly as possible. When I reach the landing, I look back once more before stepping through the entryway again.

The same bright smile paints my lips as I step into her view for a second chance this afternoon. She stands there with her arms and palms open. Welcoming me, as she always had. I am delighted to know that at least someone in this house doesn’t spite me and welcomes me with such warmth, despite her stoned and inanimate features.

“Natapos ko na po lahat ng pinapagawa nila sa ‘kin.” I tell her quietly, as if in secret. I hear the excitement in my voice ringing in my ears. “Masaya naman po ang araw ko…” I glance back out the entryway once more.

Once I was sure I was alone, I take a deep breath before beginning to share my day’s shenanigans:

“Kaso po… Si Maldita Princess po eh, nag mamaldita na naman po kanina! Winawalisan ko 'yung sahig kanina, tapos sinaboy po niya ‘yung bigas! Tama po ba ‘yun? Napakasalbaheng bata. Eh, kung hindi lang naman kami nag-aaral, hindi ko rin naman po pipiliing tumira dito. Mas gusto ko pa pong kami ni Ate ang magkaaway. Hay naku, siya lang po ang sumisira sa araw-araw ko.

“‘Di bale na, dapat positive! Kaya bukod po sa bruhang ‘yun, may magandang balita po ako! Alam niyo po ba, ako po ‘yung pinili nilang magturo sa klase para sa subject naming Math, ‘yung geometry! Kasi nasa teacher’s seminar po ‘yung mga teacher namin ngayon eh. Tuwang-tuwa po ako na ako ang pinili nila. Sabi nung mga kaklase ko sana raw po ako na lang daw ang magturo sa kanila ng Math. Mas naiintindihan daw po nila!

“Ay, tapos kanina po nung lunchtime, inaasar na naman po ako ni Joy. Tinitignan daw po ako ni Roel. Diba po kinuwento ko na po sa inyo si Roel nung isang araw? Nanghingi po siya ng notes ko po diba. Eh, ayun po. Akala ko po kanina parang hindi naman ako ‘yung tinitignan niya, kaya hindi ko siya pinansin. Sabi ni Joy ako raw eh.”

A giggle bubbles through my lips at the thought of Roel.

“Ang gwapo-gwapo niya. Sana pumasa siya doon sa trigo niya. Binigay ko na rin naman sa kanya 'yung notes ko eh. Sana nga ‘yung klase na lang niya ‘yung tinuruan namin kanina.”

I pause for a few seconds.

“Pero alam n‘yo po, miss na miss ko na po sila Nanay at si Che-che. Napapagod na po ako rito eh, para bang si Ate lang kakampi ko. Biruin n'yo po ‘yun? Nagkabati na rin po kami ni Ate… Gusto ko na pong grumaduate… Para po makabalik na ko kila Nanay…

“Pero syempre po, nagpapasalamat pa rin po ako para sa lahat. Na nakakapag-aral pa rin po kami ni Ate, nakakakain pa rin po kami kahit nandiyan ‘yung maldita naming pinsan. Inaalagaan po kami ni Ante Bet. Mahirap po… Pero kaya naman po. Kakayanin po...

“Kaya ito po—”

“Menggay, maghain na ng pagkain. Maghahapunan na.”

I freeze. My lips seal off all the other words I had yet to spill. I slowly turn my wide and rounded eyes from her face to Ante Bet’s who is stood at the entryway.

“Sinong kausap mo diyan?” Ante Bet’s eyebrow rises, looking at me with deep concern.

“Ah…” is all I could let out.

My eyes scatter to find anything that could save me from embarrassment. I let out a nervous laugh as I find a folded sheet of paper at the foot of the statue that seems to have discolored through its age. I quickly pick it up, ignoring that I set off the accumulated dust. I hold it up for Ante Bet to see.

“Binabasa ko lang po ‘yung…” I glance at the sheet, “Sulat na inabot sa ‘kin ng kaibigan ko kanina sa klase.” I conclude.

“Ah,” Ante Bet looks from me to the statue and back to me in utter confusion, but she chooses to let it pass with a hesitant nod. “Sige… O siya, halika na. Bumaba na.” Ante Bet waves her hand for me to come over.

“Opo, sige po, Ante.”

The older woman proceeds downstairs. I glance at the paper I held and discovered it to be an old grocery list. I snicker at my embarrassment. I slip the grocery list back as my cheeks flush with heat.

I sigh lightly as I look at her face once more. I watch her ever still and beautiful features for a few seconds before deciding that I would get called for again.

I make my way back to the entryway with a lingering look. Before I could fully step out, I turn my head back to look at her one last time. I smile at her, like how I would at a friend.

I make my way down to prepare for dinner.

\--

_Biñan, Laguna | 2012_

(DAGAT)

“Isang mortal? Siyang tunay, Binibini? Nasa bingit ka na ng kahiran ng karagatan, iaalay ang buhay para kay Inang Magwayen… at nagkakandarapa ka ngayon, para saan?

Sa isang mortal na lalaking hindi ka naman pinapansin?

Nag-iisip ka ba?”

(BINIBINI)

“Tao lang ako, Dagat.”

(DAGAT)

“Tao ka _pa_ kasi. Malapit na ang pagsasadiwata mo, ‘yan pa rin ang iniisip mo?”

The sound of my voice rings in my head. The deep shade of dusk pours into my room, tinting my space in deep orange. I stare at the ceiling for at least thirty seconds, mumbling to myself while sprawled out on my bed, thinking about the next lines for the prompt.

I watch the leaves from outside my window as it sways against the evening sky. As I hear the chirping bird from the distance, it hits me. I jolt up and scramble to sit on my worn up, barely comfortable, wheeled office chair to sit in front of my laptop.

Half of the page on the screen is full and the cursor blinks at the end of the last word.

(BINIBINI)

“Hindi ko na siya makakausap kapag tumawid na ‘ko sa karagatan—”

(DAGAT)

“Aba, dapat lang!”

I wave my hand and make a face.

“Wala naman siyang kwenta!”

(BINIBINI)

“Sobra ka!”

(DAGAT)

“Ano, itatapon mo ang lahat para magpakamortal kasama ang isang tulad niya? Ano ‘to, teleserye?”

My eyes widen sarcastically. 

I clap loudly in excitement, “Bet ‘yon! Pwede, pwede!” I nod to myself as I type.

(BINIBINI)

“Kung makapagsalita ka naman, parang ‘di ka minsang naging mortal.”

(DAGAT)

“Ilang libong taon nang lumipas, limot ko na ang lahat ng ‘yun. Iba na ang iniibig ko ngayon.”

I blink at the confusion

(BINIBINI)

“Sino?”

I pause.

(DAGAT)

“Ang Pilipinas.”

A genuine smile softens my features.

“Kasi martir din ‘tong si Dagat eh!” I giggle to myself.

(BINIBINI)

“Ah, 'sus!”

I wave a hand.

“Eh, mga mortal din namang silang lahat.”

I cross my arms.

(DAGAT)

“Pero…”

I raise my index finger and shake it.

“Pero, pangkalahatan. Hindi ‘yung inaalay ko ang lahat para sa iisa.

(BINIBINI)

“Edi ikaw na!”

I throw my arm up in the air.

“Ikaw na magaling. Ikaw na ang pinakamagaling na katawang tubig...”

I wave my hand at each phrase and end it with a sigh of defeat.

“Haaaay,”

I sink into my seat, sliding down the cushion.

“Hindi man lang ba ko pwedeng magpaalam?”

I sit up and wave a hand with my eyebrows knitted together.

“Mali bang gustuhin ‘yun?”

My lips pull into a pout.

(DAGAT)

“Maaari naman. Magpaalam ka,”

I nod and nod.

“Ang sabihin mo sa kanya,”

I raise my eyebrow sharply.

“Diyosa ako,”

I point to myself.

“YAWA KA!”

I point to the wall sternly.

I clap once and laugh out loudly.

(BINIBINI)

“Gago ka talaga, Dagat!”

I teasingly slap off thin air from my side with an open-mouthed smile.

(DAGAT)

“Lunurin ko siya, eh.”

I nudge my chin.

_SHWOOOOOOOOO—_

I wave both my arms up from one side to another.

(BINIBINI)

“Ayan, narinig ka ni Madam.”

(DAGAT)

“Ahehe,”

I straighten out my clothing and fix my hair.

“Katulad ng mga salita nitong mga mortal,”

I throw out peace signs.

“joke, joke lamang po, Kamahalan. Ahehe.”

“End scene.” I press the enter key with a loud snap and clap my hands once. “PAK! Ohaaaaa, pwede! Pwede! Biba Pilms, who you kayo sa 'kin!—”

“Silang! Baba na rito, kakain na!” I hear Mami call over from downstairs.

My mini celebration party is disrupted by call of dinner.

“Okay po!” I yell back and cram to type down some minor revisions.

I save the file, close my laptop, and sprint downstairs with my heavy footsteps echoing throughout the house.

I quickly settle into my seat next to Mami at the dining area where everyone has been waiting for me. As I do, Mami asks:

“Sinong kausap mo sa taas?”

I’m caught off guard; I didn’t realize I’d been so loud. “Wala naman uhh… friends. Tumawag sila, eh,” I giggle sheepishly and proceed to pick out a tail piece of daing na bangus.

Mami’s eyebrow quirks up in curiosity despite her smile. I grin back at her innocently. She merely snickers as she shakes her head.

I watch her stare at a spot on her plate with the same smile on her lips. Her mind seems to have wandered somewhere far off. A beat passes in silence and she giggles to herself again before moving to put food on her plate.

_Luh, 'ra_ _ulo._ I snicker quietly before joining in on Dadi and Kuya’s conversation. 


End file.
